This invention relates generally to a sloped roof structure of extruded aluminum for supporting glazing panels of the type generally used in either vertical curtain wall systems or in such glazing structures generally.
The present invention represents an improvement over that disclosed in my prior Pat. No. 4,478,013. In my prior patent the sloped glazing structure framework provided for a flat sill member and upwardly sloping rafters which rested on the sill and included channel defining portions to support the panels. Each rafter also included a stem portion and an integral cap provided above the surface of the panels themselves. One object of the above mentioned patent was to provide internal means for disposing of water and condensation inside the sloped glazing structure itself.